The inventive subject disclosed herein relates to a convertible holder or container for an article that has a first configuration for storage of the article and which may be converted to a second configuration for supporting the article on a surface in space. The holder is particularly suited for holding a toothbrush, razor, or other toiletry article. The following discussion will relate to a toothbrush and razor holder as representative articles.
Most toothbrush containers enclose a toothbrush when traveling. However, they are elongate containers that come in two attachable halves to form an enclosure. The elongate structures do no stand upright on their own. Typically, travelers have hygienic concerns about leaving a toothbrush on the counter top of a bathroom: they either must find a cup or other support object to place their tooth brush for easy access or keep the toothbrush in the travel holder. As to the former option, supporting structures are not always available, do not retain the tooth brush well, or can tip over too easily. As to the latter option, once the toothbrush has been used however, enclosing it again without drying can lead to the growth of bacteria, mold, or mildew. This may be avoided by drying the toothbrush before reinserting it into the holder. Remedies such as shaking the brush do not dry the bristles effectively, while laying the brush down on a flat surface, such as the counter, may expose the handle and bristles to contamination of bacteria or other germs which are present on the horizontal surface. Both the holder and the brush may be contaminated after only one use of the brush. These circumstances may result in hygienic risks. Some attempts have been made to provide convenient and compact storage or travel holders that address the aforementioned problems and needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,087 (“Pandak”) describes a combination toothbrush carrier and holder whereby the combination can both enclose a brush and hold a brush upright without overturning the device. The brush is stored in a tubular elongated housing which can be taken apart. The housing has several tubular portions, one of which may hold the handle end of the toothbrush with the brush leaning against the side of the tubular portion. Pandak discloses a holder that positions the tubular portions side by side to form a stabilizing base. The multiple pieces and steps of arrangement are not convenient to handle or manufacture. The connectors that extend from the exterior surfaces of the pieces are unsightly and not comfortable to handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,406 (“Holland”) discloses a combined toothbrush handle and stand having flexible moveable shafts set into the handle of the toothbrush, which may be extended or retracted with the aid of a moveable ring, and creating a fully deployable stand alone base for the toothbrush. Holland describes a stand to expose the brush upside down.